


Rivalry

by AMegane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegane/pseuds/AMegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheren reflects on his rivalry with the male protagonist and what true strength really means. Takes place a little bit after the events of Black & White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 2 years ago, but I decided to post it here. Originally part of a since abandoned 100 theme challenge.

I thought that I knew everything, but he was always one step ahead of me. What an immature fool that I was.   
  
I spent so much time thinking and doing that I didn’t spend enough time feeling. Feeling was a bother. It’s really no wonder why I constantly lost to him. Pokemon training…living, it requires an understanding of others that you just can’t get from books or observation. I was angry at myself for not being stronger. But understanding…understanding that comes from the heart…that’s where true strength lies.   
  
Was I angry with him? No, far from it. All my frustration and even hatred was directed at myself. Every loss to him took a large chuck out of my self esteem until there was nothing left.   
  
I got knocked down so many times. But here I am, still standing, trying to be the best I can be. I keep going even now, even though he still always beats me. Because of this, I am strong. At least, in some ways.  
  
…But he’s still stronger. At the end of the day, no matter how hard I train and learn, he’s always better than me. I will forever be in his shadow.   
  
The skin on my hands is torn from the many walls I have punched from my frustration, and my face is stained with tears. I know nothing will ever be enough, but I will keep trying and not give up. My pokemon worry for my well-being. It’s not their fault and they should not feel guilty about anything. They are not the problem, and I never thought they were. The problem is me.   
  
What do I really live for other than to continually get stronger? I still haven’t found the answer. And so I train in solitude, bearing the weight of frustration sadness on my own, until the day finally comes when I can find the answer, and accept my weaknesses.


End file.
